Segredos do Passado
by Nanna Black
Summary: Harry é o herdeiro de toda a fortuna Black. Por quê? Duas cartas revelam o passado de seus pais e seu padrinho. SL. Fic Completa, após OdFA.


**Segredos do Passado**

**Linha temporal:** Após _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Sinopse:** Harry herda todos a fortuna dos Black. Por quê? Duas cartas desvendam todo o passado de Lílian, Tiago e Sirius...

**Notas da Autora:** Eu adoro Lílian e Tiago, mas, vendo o quanto Harry e Sirius têm a personalidade parecida, decidi mudar só um pouquinho a história.

* * *

_Londres, segunda quinzena de julho._

Harry James Potter suspirou, cansado. Os acontecimentos do último ano haviam transformado o garoto. Ele não retrucava às provocações de Duda e evitava ficar perto de tio Válter e tia Petúnia. Tais mudanças haviam despertado a preocupação em Petúnia, e foi por isso que, na manhã do décimo sexto aniversário do sobrinho, a tia não fez nada contra a coruja que pousou no umbral da janela.

**"Chegou uma coruja para voc"**, ela disse, nervosa. O rapaz se aproximou do animal, sem reconhecê-lo. Não era uma das corujas de Hogwarts. A coruja esticou a pata para Harry, e ele retirou o pergaminho preso na pata do bicho.

Ele subiu para seu quarto, trancou a porta à chave e abriu o pergaminho.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Caro Sr. H. J. Potter,** _

**_É meu dever como advogado do Sr. Sirius Marcus Aurelius Black informá-lo de que o senhor é o herdeiro de todos os bens do falecido Sr. Black, listados em anexo._**

**_O Sr. Black deixou instruções expressas para que déssemos entrada em seu processo de emancipação caso algo acontecesse a ele. Gostaríamos de informá-lo que tal processo já está em andamento no Ministério da Magia, sem nenhum custo adicional – o Sr. Black já havia pagado os honorários de um provável processo de tal natureza._**

**_Tão logo o processo seja concluído, o que acreditamos que irá acontecer logo, os bens deixados pelo Sr. Black serão liberados e o senhor poderá tomar posse deles e deles se servir como bem lhe aprouver._**

**_Anexamos também uma lista com os bens de seus pais, Lílian Rose Evans Potter e James Patrick Potter._**

**_Atenciosamente._**

**_Hart & Bekley Advogados Mágicos._**

__

* * *

Harry piscou, e deu uma olhada na lista que estava anexada. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

* * *

_**Lista de Bens de Sirius Marcus Aurelius Black a serem passados para seu herdeiro Harry James Potter:** _

**_1 casa localizada no Largo Grimmauld, 12._**

**_1 conta no Banco de Gringotes._**

**_1 apartamento localizado em Hogsmeade._**

**_1 casa de praia localizada em Westside Abbey, Cornualha._**

**_1 carta de Sirius Marcus Aurelius Black._**

**_1 carta de Lílian Rose Evans Potter, aos cuidados de Sirius Marcus Aurelius Black._**

__

**

* * *

**

**_Lista de bens de Lílian Rose Evans Potter e Tiago Potter a serem passados para Harry James Potter_**

**_1 casa em Hogsmeade._**

**_1 apartamento em Sloane Street, Londres._**

**_1 conta no Banco Gringotes._**

**_1 capa da invisibilidade, sob os cuidados de Albus Dumbledore._**

**_1 carta de Lílian Rose Evans Potter, aos cuidados de Sirius Marcus Aurelius Black._**

**_1 casa em Eastside Abbey, Cornualha._**

* * *

Harry arregalou os olhos. Não bastasse a herança de seus pais, ele ainda tinha a herança de Sirius. Mas ele não era parente de Sirius, então, os bens de seu padrinho deveriam ser repassados para seus familiares mais próximos. Harry fez uma careta, lembrando-se da bela tapeçaria que ele vira na mansão Black.

Narcisa Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange ficariam com toda a fortuna. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios, porém, quando ele lembrou que Nymphadora Tonks também colocaria as mãos na grana. A divertida bruxa merecia.

* * *

_Londres, agosto._

Duas semanas depois da primeira, outra carta dos advogados de Sirius pediu a Harry que fosse ao Ministério da Magia para tomar posse da herança de seus pais e de Sirius. Os tios não fizeram objeção a isso, e Harry escreveu a Remus que viesse acompanhá-lo ao Ministério.

Os dois fizeram o trajeto todo em silêncio. Harry queria saber em que pé estava a caçada a Bellatrix Lestrange e o que Voldemort estava planejando, mas Remus se recusou a informá-lo. A única coisa que Remus disse foi que os Aurores conseguiram capturar Peter Pettigrew, e que Sirius seria um homem inocente se estivesse vivo.

**"Do que adianta?"** Harry disse, amargo, quando Remus terminou de falar.** "Pegar Pettigrew não vai trazer Sirius ou meu pais de volta, Remus. Eu só gostaria que os dementadores dessem um beijo nele".**

Quando os dois chegaram ao Ministério, foram direto ao Departamento de Justiça Mágica. O advogado de Sirius, Matthew Bekley, os encontrou ali.

**"Senhor Harry James Potter?"** O homem, por volta dos cinqüenta anos, tinha cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos. **"Sou Matthew Bekley, representante do Sr. Sirius Black. Eu sinto muito".**

**"Prazer e obrigado"**, Harry respondeu. **"Este é Remus John Lupin, amigo de meu padrinho e ex. professor de Hogwarts".**

**"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Lupin"**, Matthew Bekley disse. **"Então, vamos?".**

O jovem e o lobisomem acompanharam o homem pelo departamento, e ele sentou-se a uma mesa. Harry sentou-se de frente a ele, e Remus ao seu lado. Diligente, o advogado abriu uma gaveta com um movimento de varinha e conjurou um envelope. Na face, com grandes letras floreadas, estava escrito o nome de Harry.

**"Este é o seu termo de emancipação, Sr. Potter. Através dele, o senhor poderá movimentar seu dinheiro em Hogwarts e, se preferir, morar em uma de suas propriedades",** Matthew Bekley explicou. Harry interrompeu-o:

**"Eu não sou parente do meu padrinho, Sr. Bekley. Não tenho direito a sua herança".**

**"O Sr. Black previu que o senhor levantaria tal objeção e lhe escreveu uma carta explicando-lhe tudo. Mas só tínhamos autorização para entregá-la depois que sua emancipação fosse decretada"**, o advogado explicou. Ele conjurou um pergaminho, e Harry leu-o cuidadosamente. Pelo que ele entendeu, o documento dizia que ele já havia tomado posse da herança.

Harry assinou o papel com um floreio.

O jovem se mudou para o apartamento de seus pais no dia seguinte – desnecessário dizer que a notícia de sua partida foi aceita de muito bom grado pelos Dursley. Ainda bem que os elfos de sua família continuavam na casa – a bela cobertura estava limpa e as criaturas receberam seu novo mestre alegremente.

Sozinho em sua primeira noite, Harry sentou-se numa poltrona de couro que, segundo os elfos, pertencera a seu pai. Ele apanhou um dos pergaminhos – a letra pequenina e floreada devia ser de sua mãe. Ele abriu o lacre e começou a ler.

* * *

**Querido Harry,**

**Se você está lendo essa carta, então quer dizer que Sirius faleceu. O que eu lamento profundamente, e espero que ele não tenha sofrido muito.**

**Quero lhe dizer, meu filho, que eu sempre o amei, desde o começo. Não sei se Sirius ou outra pessoa lhe disse, mas eu comecei a namorar seu pai aos dezessete anos. Faltavam apenas cinco meses para nos formarmos, e ele não lembrava o moleque imaturo e arrogante que tinha sido nos seis anos anteriores – a morte de seu avô, Anton Potter, fê-lo crescer muito.**

**Essa carta contém segredos, fatos dolorosos de meu passado, e não vou detalhá-los. Sirius poderá contá-los a você, em uma carta futura. Recomendei que ele assim o fizesse, apenas no caso de sua morte...**

**Engravidei de você aos dezoito anos e, por isso, eu e Tiago nos casamos. No entanto, Tiago não era seu pai (e só quem sabia disso era Sirius. Que é seu verdadeiro pai).**

**Isso deve ser um choque para você, eu acredito. Seu sobrenome, afinal, não é Black, e sim Potter. Mas Tiago nunca soube - ou fingiu não saber - que não era seu pai. Ele estava tão convencido disso que Sirius concordou (relutantemente) que revelarmos a verdade iria magoá-lo profundamente. Então, convidamos Sirius para padrinho. Seria o melhor modo de mantê-lo ao redor.**

**Escrevo essa carta no seu aniversário de um ano. Todos me dizem que você parece muito com Tiago, a não ser pelos olhos, mas não é isso que eu e Sirius achamos. A não ser pelos olhos, Sirius e Tiago poderiam ser gêmeos. Então, enquanto todos vêem Tiago em você, eu vejo Sirius.**

**Meu querido, não culpe Sirius por meu erro. Ele sempre quis assumir-se como seu pai, mas eu, com medo da reação de todos, sempre me recusei. Eu amei profundamente Tiago, mas também amei Sirius, e tenho plena certeza de que Sirius amou-o duplamente, tanto quanto pai, quanto padrinho.**

**Com amor,**

**Sua mãe.**

* * *

Harry piscou, chocado. Ele era filho de Sirius...? Mas como? Por que Sirius fizera segredo e nunca lhe contara nada sobre seu passado e sua verdadeira condição como seu pai? Numa coisa ele acreditava: ninguém a não ser Sirius e sua mãe sabia sobre isso. Remus não conseguiria manter tal segredo e o mesmo se aplicava aos amigos de seus pais na Ordem da Fênix. Com a cabeça latejante, mas louco para saber mais, Harry apanhou o pergaminho com a letra garranchosa de Sirius.

* * *

**Harry,**

**Escrevo esta carta enquanto observo fotos antigas. Ficar trancado nesta maldita casa cheia de lembranças tristes me faz pensar mais no passado. Em Hogwarts. Nos Marotos. E em sua mãe.**

**Sei que Lílian deixou uma carta para você explicando-lhe algumas coisas, mas, caso você ainda não tenha lido o que ela escreveu, aqui vai: eu sou seu pai. É um choque, eu sei, e você deve estar se perguntando porque nunca lhe confessei tal segredo, mas admito que achei que estaria mais seguro sem o peso do nome Black sobre você. **

**Lílian foi a única mulher que amei – vê-la se casar com meu melhor amigo grávida de meu filho foi uma das grandes dores da minha vida. Nós nos apaixonamos numa das crises no namoro dela e de James, quando estávamos com dezoito anos, e algumas semanas depois do começo de nosso romance ela engravidou. Devo admitir que sua vinda encheu-me de euforia, mas me apavorou também.**

**James sabia de nosso romance (nunca escondemos nosso envolvimento de ninguém), mas, quando soube do bebê, acreditou que era o pai e pediu Lílian em casamento antes que eu o fizesse. Ela estava atordoada com a gravidez e aceitou. Segundo ela, seria mais seguro caso você nascesse um Potter e não um Black. Mas hoje sei que ela temia o que minha família poderia fazer a vocês caso nos casássemos.**

**Nunca lhe disse isso, Harry, mas eu sempre amei você, mesmo antes de você nascer. James era um auror e sempre estava longe, seja em missões pelo Ministério, seja em missões pela Ordem. Então, eu tinha a chance de ser seu pai, no sentido pleno da palavra. Levava Lílian a consultas médicas, para comprar o enxoval, todas as coisas que os pais de primeira viagem fazem. E eu sei que ela curtia tudo tanto quanto eu.**

**Quando você nasceu, James estava numa missão pela Ordem, e havia pedido que eu passasse a noite com Lílian, pois o parto estava próximo. Chovia quando levei você a um hospital trouxa. E foi no dia 31 de julho de 1986, uma bela noite de verão, duas semanas antes do previsto, que você veio ao mundo.**

**Fui o primeiro a carregá-lo e, quando você estava em meus braços, tive coragem de encarar o falatório de todos, os temores de Lílian e minha família para assumi-lo como meu filho e herdeiro. Ia registrá-lo como Harry Sirius Black, mas então James apareceu, e eu perdi o controle da situação. Quando percebi, você estava registrado, e eu, seu pai, era seu padrinho.**

**Hagrid deve ter lhe dito que eu o encontrei na noite em que Lílian e James morreram. Quando descobri a morte dos dois, eu estava decidido a criá-lo, a assumi-lo como meu filho, a adotá-lo se fosse necessário. Mas meu temperamento levou a melhor e, ao invés de procurar Dumbledore para revelar a troca do fiel do segredo, fui atrás do maldito Rabicho. O resto é história, como você já sabe.**

**Eu o amei muito, meu filho, e por essa razão peço-lhe que assuma todas as propriedades da família. Você é a continuidade do sangue Black, e também é um Potter, e tem direito às propriedades das duas famílias. Seja feliz, se cuide, tente controlar seu temperamento e, caso coloque as mãos em Rabicho, mate-o por mim, por Lilly e por James, sim?**

**Com amor.**

**Seu pai.**

**PS: Se quiser, pode contar ao Snape. Lidar com o filho biológico de Sirius Black e adotivo de Tiago Potter vai enlouquecê-lo!**

* * *

Harry enxugou as lágrimas. Ele convivera com seu pai... Por dois anos. Por dois brevíssimos anos, mas que ele não trocaria por nada no mundo. Ele amava Sirius também, tanto quanto amava Tiago, seu pai adotivo. Os dois haviam sacrificado a vida para protegê-lo – Tiago no confronto contra Voldemort, em Godric's Hollow; Sirius na luta contra Bellatrix Lestrange no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia.

Harry riu-se com gosto com o post-scriptem do pai. Só Sirius para pensar em maneiras para irritar Snape...

Harry agora tinha mais de um motivo para querer a morte de Voldemort. Além de matar sua mãe e seu pai – adotivo, ele sabia agora –, ele também causara indiretamente a morte de seu pai biológico.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Black por sangue, Potter de nome, iria se vingar de Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas iria se arrepender de ter mexido com o filho de Sirius Black...


End file.
